Paralyzed
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Sakura nyaris kehilangan segalanya tiga tahun yang lalu. Orangtua, tempat tinggal, kemampuan motorik. Namun Ia selalu percaya bahagia mampu Ia rengkuh selama pemuda ini di sisinya. Happy Event Heart Monochrome! DLDR. RnR?


**Asakura presents**

.

.

**Paralyzed** © Blackeyes Asakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

( Dipersembahkan untuk event **Heart Monochrome**. Terima kasih sudah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk berkarya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime 'Angel Beats!' episode 10. Sangat disarankan bagi anda yang membaca untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu berjudul Ichiban no Takaramono – LiSA.)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

–_**no matter how impaired I am, I'm sure I can grasp happiness, that is why even if I alone, I'll go even if it's difficult. I'll definitely bring the dream that I had with you and pass it on–**_

**(Ichiban no Takaramono – LiSA)**

.

.

"Sudah pagi, Sakura."

Silau. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya atas serangan cahaya secara tiba-tiba dari luar kelopak matanya. Ingin sekali Ia menarik selimut hingga melindunginya dari cahaya itu, agar dirinya bisa kembali terlelap.

Mengapa Ia harus kaget saat Ia tidak bisa melakukannya? Tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan itu bertahun-tahun.

"Sarapan pagi ini dengan nasi goreng _seafood_ kesukaanmu. Ayo bangun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengatakan kalimat tadi secara kiasan. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak bisa bangun sendiri. Segera dirinya membantu mendudukkan gadis itu dan menumpuk beberapa bantal sebagai sandaran.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura, pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu mengambil nampan yang tadi Ia letakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Sakura. Aroma bumbu yang menguar mau tidak mau membuat Sakura menelan ludah, segera sadar seratus persen dari tidurnya. Masakan pemuda ini tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terbangun.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. Mulai mengambil satu sendok nasi dari piring yang dipegangnya, meniupnya sebentar hingga tak terlalu panas.

"Ini." Sakura membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. Perlahan otot mekanis mulutnya mengunyah makanan itu dengan hati-hati. Sakura bersyukur dirinya masih bisa mengunyah dan berkedip.

"Kau suka rasanya?" tanya pemuda itu. Sakura hanya menarik sedikit dua sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah lengkungan bibir bermakna. Bukan Ia tidak menghormati pemuda itu dengan tidak menjawabnya, Sakura bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir Ia bisa bicara.

Ah, tidak, sebenarnya Ia tidak pernah lupa waktu itu. Tepatnya tidak bisa melupakan, kejadian yang merenggut hampir semua kemampuan motoriknya. Tiga tahun yang lalu Ia mengalami kecelakan mobil bersama orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal di tempat, hanya Sakura yang selamat.

Beruntung tetangganya berbaik hati merawatnya, tetangga yang merupakan temannya yang sejak kecil yang hidup sendiri. Sakura bahkan bingung bagaimana cara berterimakasih padanya.

Bicara? Tidak bisa. Menulis? Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam pensil lebih dari sedetik.

Sakura hanya bisa memberikan lengkungan di bibirnya untuk menyatakan terima kasih. Lengkungan indah yang sudah cukup menjelaskan segala rasa terima kasihnya.

"Mmh," erangnya perlahan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengerti. Ia menyimpan sejenak piringnya dan beralih pada gelas. Dengan hati-hati Ia meminumkan air mineral di dalamnya pada Sakura.

Pemuda itu kembali menyuapi Sakura hingga isi piringnya tandas. Setelah itu Ia kembali meminumkan air pada gadis itu, menyeka noda di bibirnya sejenak sebelum berdiri membawa nampan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku cuci piring dulu baru memandikanmu. Kau nonton TV saja dulu, ya?" katanya sambil menyalakan televisi. Sakura mengedipkan matanya agak lama, tanda anggukan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan keluar kamar Sakura.

Memandikan? Ya, memandikan. Pemuda itu memang mengurus semua kepentingan pribadi Sakura. Termasuk memandikan. Malu? Rasanya tidak pada tempatnya Sakura harus malu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sempat menyewa perawat khusus yang mengurus Sakura, namun keadaan ekonominya tidak mengizinkan Ia memilikinya lebih lama. Akhirnya Ia kembali mengambil alih semua kepentingan Sakura.

Sakura sering menangis saat awal-awal dimandikan oleh pemuda itu, mungkin merasa sesak melihat Ia begitu tulus mengurusnya. Di saat tidak ada seorangpun yang Sakura punyai.

"Sakura?"

Manik hijau cerahnya melirik pintu, pemuda itu telah datang dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil serta handuk besar.

Pemuda itu pun segera memandikan Sakura, menyeka seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil yang telah dibasahi air hangat itu. Setelah selesai ia menggunakan handuk besar untuk mengeringkan tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Nafsu? Tidak, Ia tidak sekejam itu pada Sakura. Sekalipun banyak orang yang berpikir mudah saja apabila dirinya menginginkan Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak melakukannya, Ia bahkan tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencobanya.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh Sakura, Ia memakaikan pakaian ganti. Hari ini gadis itu mengenakan rok merah selutut dan kaus tangan panjang dengan leher tinggi. Pemuda itu dengan sabar merapikan helai demi helai merah muda milik Sakura dengan sebuah sisir, lalu memasangkannya bandana berwarna merah muda.

"Nah, kau sudah cantik sekarang. Aku ganti baju dulu, ya. Hari ini jadwalmu terapi, 'kan?" kata pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura kembali mengedipkan matanya, mengangguk. Pemuda itu keluar kamar Sakura membawa baju kotor dan perlengkapan mandi tadi.

Tentu saja Ia yang mengurus semua urusan di rumah itu, Ia mencuci pakaiannya dan pakaian Sakura, mencuci piring, berbenah, memasak, Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Sakura selalu merasa damai jika melihat punggung pemuda itu, rasanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika Ia bersamanya.

Rasanya tidak bijak jika tidak mengenalkan pemuda baik hati itu, namanya adalah Sai. Sejak kelas lima sekolah dasar Ia sudah harus tinggal sendiri, kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya. Dengan berbekal sedikit uang dari perusahaan tempat dulu orangtuanya bekerja, Sai berusaha tetap hidup. Ia banyak melakoni pekerjaan sambilan sepulang sekolah.

Sakura mengagumi tetangganya itu sejak kecil. Rasanya lega saat melihat senyum pemuda itu, senyum yang tak pernah pudar meski sering Sakura melihatnya bermandikan peluh.

Mereka segera berangkat setelah pemuda itu berganti baju. Hari ini Ia libur dari pekerjaannya dan bertepatan dengan jadwal terapi Sakura.

Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan kemampuan motoriknya. Ia belajar berbicara, memegang, dan berjalan.

Sudah setahun ini Sai membiayai terapi Sakura, dan hasilnya meskipun tidak signifikan, cukup menggembirakan. Sakura dapat menggerakkan sedikit-sedikit jemari tangannya, dapat mengerang seperti tadi pagi meskipun belum dapat berbicara. Yang belum ada perkembangannya sama sekali adalah kaki. Sakura bahkan belum mampu menggerakkan jemari kakinya, telapak kakinya pun masih kebas, tidak mampu merasakan apapun. Ia berharap dapat kembali seperti sedia kala.

Matahari telah sampai di ubun-ubun saat terapi Sakura selesai. Sai mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke taman kota dengan kursi roda. Sai selalu mengajak Sakura berkeliling kota selepas terapinya, mungkin untuk menebus enam hari yang dihabiskan Sakura dalam rumah tanpa pemandangan menarik.

Pemuda itu selalu senang melihat binar di manik hijau cerah milik Sakura, saat gadis itu melihat anak-anak bermain, atau melihat penjual makanan yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin Ia rindu saat-saat Ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuka hati.

"Kau mau es krim?" tanya Sai. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya; terserah. Sai tersenyum dan mendorong kursi roda Sakura hingga mencapai konter penjual es krim. Ia membeli dua _cone_ es krim, _vanilla_ dan stroberi. Sakura suka rasa buah berwarna merah itu.

Mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi taman, Sai memegangi _cone_ milik Sakura dan memakan es krimnya sendiri. Sakura melahap pelan es krim itu.

"Habis ini kita ke butik, ya. Kau perlu baju-baju baru, 'kan?" kata Sai, tersenyum. Sakura hanya terdiam, mengedipkan matanya agak lama untuk merefleksikan persetujuannya.

Besoknya jadwal kembali seperti biasa, Sai mengurus Sakura di pagi hari dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Kemudian berangkat kerja. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura perhatikan Sai sering sekali pulang terlambat dan membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Garis hitam mulai terlihat di lingkar mata pemuda itu, mungkin akhir-akhir ini Ia sangat sibuk. Bahkan Sakura sering melihatnya menelpon sambil makan, menginstruksikan ini-itu pada lawan bicaranya.

Namun sebagaimanapun sibuknya pemuda itu, Ia selalu punya waktu untuk Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mengabaikan eksistensi gadis itu.

Meski begitu Sakura akhir-akhir ini semakin sering merasakan hal aneh saat berada di dekat Sai. Rasanya seperti berjuta kupu-kupu terperangkap dalam perutnya dan meminta dibebaskan. Sakura kerap melihat Sai membawa teman perempuannya ke rumah, tentu saja untuk urusan pekerjaan, namun melihat teman-teman perempuannya yang rata-rata sangat cantik dan cerdas, membuat Sakura sedikit merasa terkucilkan.

Sakura benci perasaan ini, Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang mulai merasa Sai adalah miliknya. Sakura seringkali merasa sedikit kesal saat teman-teman perempuan Sai bercanda dengan pemuda itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukai pemuda macam Sai?

Sakura terkadang dengan sengaja menyenggol apapun dengan jemarinya (terakhir kali Ia menyenggol sendok saat Sai dan temannya tertawa, sendoknya terjatuh dan mereka langsung terdiam. Sai membelikan Sakura sebatang cokelat besar tak lama kemudian) saat Ia merasa cemburu –atau apapun itu.

Sakura memandang jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak biasanya Sai sampai selarut ini di luar. Biasanya jam delapan pemuda itu sudah di rumah, menemani Sakura menonton acara favoritnya atau bahkan membacakan salah satu novel miliknya pada Sakura.

Bukannya Ia membutuhkan sesuatu, segalanya sudah disiapkan Sai di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Kebetulan pula tadi ada teman perempuan Sai yang menemani Sakura seharian, sehingga banyak membantu Sakura.

Namun tidak, Sai tidak pernah selarut ini. Sakura khawatir.

Hatinya segera mendesah lega saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Langkah-langkah terdengar menuju kamarnya tak lama kemudian. Pintu kamarnya segera terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Sai yang masih menggunakan kemeja kantor. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah kotak besar bersamanya.

Sakura menatap kotak itu, itukah yang membuat Sai pulang selarut ini?

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura tersentak, tidak biasanya Sai menyebut marga gadis itu.

Sai mendudukkan Sakura di tepi tempat tidur, kemudian berlutut di depan gadis itu. Sakura semakin dibuat bingung.

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kotak besar yang dibawanya.

Isinya membuat Sakura menahan nafas. Jemarinya gemetar.

Sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang sangat indah. Dimana dirinya terpantul dengan sempurna di sana, sapuan kuasnya, paduan warnanya benar-benar dinamis, benar-benar merefleksikan keindahan sang bunga. Andai Ia bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lukisan itu. Lukisannya benar-benar nyata, seakan Sakura memang masuk ke dalam kanvas itu.

Sakura tahu Sai memang pandai melukis sedari dulu, namun tidak pernah menyaksikan langsung kehebatan karya pemuda itu. Pantas saja Sai diterima di perguruan tinggi seni bergengsi di Jepang.

Namun Sai masih memiliki kejutan lain. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Membukanya dan menautkan isinya di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi.

**Cincin?**

"Sakura Haruno, Sai yang tidak berharga ini memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Menjadi pelengkap bahagianya, menjadi penghapus dukanya, menjadi tumpuan takdirnya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kristal berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. Sai memintanya menjadi pendamping hidup?

Oh, ayolah, Sai cukup tampan, sangat malah. Banyak gadis yang mudah saja jatuh hati padanya, apalagi dengan keramahan hati yang luar biasa, yang menyertai pemuda itu.

Sakura terisak pelan, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Semua sesak itu menghantam dadanya.

**Mengapa dirinya?**

Ia tidak bisa berjalan, tidak bisa berbicara, tidak bisa apa-apa. Mengapa dirinya?

Banyak gadis yang jauh lebih sempurna di luar sana, yang mampu memberikan masa depan yang lebih cerah daripada Sakura. Mengapa Sai memilihnya? Apakah Ia tidak tahu itu membuat Sakura sulit bernafas?

Sai mengusap kristal yang mengalir deras di pipi gadis itu, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Bahagiaku hanya kau, Sakura. Selama ini selalu ada ruang kosong dalam diriku. Maukah kau melengkapinya?" tanyanya. Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menangis tanpa suara, menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Menumpahkan semua kristalnya di dada Sai, menghapus ragunya.

"**Nnh..."**

**Aku bersedia...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

Baiklah jangan bunuh saya D: Saya tahu ini sangat amat terburu-buru, entah kenapa. Idenya melintas begitu saja saat menonton ulang 'Angel Beats!' episode 10, dan mendengarkan lagu Ichiban no Takaramono . Mgghhh, nggak tahan deh buat nulis.

Ya sudah, review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
